A new life
by kikiyo09
Summary: Lily was never a normal girl when it came to life, she is a runaway and never knew her parents like normal kids did. She is from a orphanage in Manhattan and travels to New York to find a new life. When she meets four unlikely friends will she learn to trust them or be forever alone?
1. Prologue: Lily

**Here are my own OC's (I do not own TMNT!):**

_Lily-_

_Age: 15_

_Personality: She can be a little bit strong headed at times but is sweet and quiet._

_Looks like: She has short curly black hair and electric blue eyes, she also usually wears loose black clothes and with her hood on she looks like a boy. _

_Family: None that she knows of._

_Favorite food: sushi._

_Weapon of choice: long sword._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- six years ago, <strong>

_How come no one likes to be near me? Am I not a ordinary girl?_ "Look it's the_ 'Shadow'_ again!" A boy said as I walk my way to the orphanage, I hate being called shadow, but sometimes it made sense to be alone. A sharp rock hits my head as I run back to the orphanage with kids yelling at me to 'scram' or 'never come back'. I close the door and I see the house decorated for Christmas, it never occurred to me what I was in for. "Lily?" I run up to my room and rethink the day through like I normally do, and noticed that I was different... "Lily, may I come in?" Dorthy asked and I hide my head under the covers. She was in all black and I looked up to her as a daughter would. "Lily did it happen again?" She asked in a sweet voice I nod and my felt her warm hand on my shoulder. "Come have some hot cocoa." She said as I look up at her, she was older by twenty years and seemed to be the only one who cared. But I was totally wrong. As I walk down stairs Dorthy smiles and I felt a coldness come over me as I look around. "Lily, what's wrong?" Dorthy asked as I felt a rush of fear come over me. "N-nothing Dorthy." I say and she pats my head, "Okay Lily, what do you think of the decorations?" She had no idea bit someone was coming. The doorbell rings and I flinch as Dorthy goes to answer it, "Hello- EEK!" She screamed and I run to the front room. "DORTHY!" I scream as she falls on the floor bloody and I snap. Everything went black...

When I woke up there was a alien robot on the floor in front of me, I scream and run to the corner where I cried until dawn. When dawn came I went up to my room and packed... I was leaving and never coming back.


	2. Chapter 1: Shadow strikes

_**(I do not own TMNT!)**_

It was cold and snowy, especially when you are on a bench in Central Park. I look around and play my violin for money, people usually stop to look but fewer give me money that I could get food with. I watch a mother and daughter walk past, giving me fifty dollars! "Ma'am!" I call after and I reach them as they turn the corner. "You can keep it, we have tons of money." she said as I nod thanking them again over and over. I go to my usual spot and start to sing as night came and eight o'clock approached.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_So I cry_

_(Holy)_

_The light is white_

_(Holy)_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_And I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed._

Flyleaf is my favorite band of all time and as I sing people walk past giving me more money in my violin case. I pack up and hold my sword in its case. I climb to the top of the closest roof and I pull my hood over my head as I see the Karrang fighting something or _someone. _"Leo to your right!" a voice said as a Karrang droid attacked the person. I jump down and pull out my long sword, chopping off the droids head. "Who the shell?!" A blue masked mutant turtle said as I charge at the closest droid. "Take that!" I yell chopping four droids as they come at me, The blue masked turtle was watching as the droids were ether destroyed or escaped. I turn to see four mutant turtles in total as I get into a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" The purple masked turtle asked as I remove my hood to reveille my facial features. "Lily Shadow." I say as they stare and the red masked turtle glared at me. "Well Lily, thank you for the help-" "But you need to scram." the red masked turtle interrupted his companion as I stay silent, holding my tongue. "You know my name... what is yours?" I ask them and the blue masked turtle speaks first. "I am Leonardo, and these are my younger brothers." He said as I nod, "I'm Donatello-" "And I'm Michelangelo!" The orange masked turtle interrupted his older brother and Donatello rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And that is Raphael." Leonardo said pointing to his younger brother in the red mask. The red masked turtle growled and turned his back on me._ Talk about insensitive!_ I walk past them and I glare at Raphael, "Nice meeting you three, now I need to disappear." I say walking into the shadows. I climb the to the roof and look down in the direction of the turtles._Time to kick more droid butt!_

* * *

><p><strong>Raphael's POV:<strong>

"Raph you could have been a bit nicer to her!" Mikey said to me as I pounce on him and force him into a head lock. "Guys cut it out, we need to find her!" Leo said as I let Mikey go,_ Mikey might like her but not me!_ I think and Leo leads us to the roof tops. "Leo has a point Raph, what if she's a enemy?" Donnie said as I scowled and we saw her fighting more Karrang droids, they were fleeing and she gave no chance for them to fight back. She was something else, like a monster or something! I jump down and she looks at me, I crack my knuckles and Leo jumps beside me as I charge at her. She narrowed her eyes and dodged easily. I flip her over at the last moment and she goes flying towards a wall. She hit it pretty hard and I walk over with a triumphant smile on my face.

"Nice going Red..." She said and I glare her down. He Electric blue eyes glowed in the darkness, she seemed pissed as I step back. A blade came to my neck as I swallow. "They don't call me 'shadow' for nothing!" she said putting the blade away, she was tough for a girl... Even I had to admit that. "Raphael, I will be leaving now... But we will all see each other again soon." She disappeared and seemed to move with the shadows. I felt my heart race as her voice remains in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>(Chapter two coming soon! Please review! )<em>**


	3. Chapter 2: Sewers and Master Splinter

_**(This is completely from Raphael's POV- Enjoy!)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Raphael's POV:<strong>_

"Raph... Raphael!" My sensei said as I face off against Mikey, I snap back to reality and just as Mikey charges at me I dodge and put him in a headlock. "Uncle! Uncle!" he spat out and I send him on his way. "Sensei may I go to the surface?" I ask and sensei thinks a minute then nods. "But sensei is it really okay for him to go alone?" Leo asked as I glare him, "And what would you do_ 'Fearless'_?" I growl and he looked like he was holding his temper down the best he could. "I-" "You will all go, It is nine o'clock and you need some exercise other then sparring." Sensei said as I look at the ground in anger. "Hai Sensei." My brothers and I say in unison. _Maybe- just maybe I would see her again. _I think and we leave for the surface.

We jump from one roof to the other as we see a weird sign on a nearby wall:

_Watashi no ai ga nakunatte ite, watashi wa hitori de gozen._

_ Keigu_

_ -Kage._

"That must be Lily Shadow's mark or something.._.'my love is gone and I am alone'_? What does she mean by that?" Leo asked and I just shrug. "Maybe she lost someone close to her?" Mikey suggested and we all look at each other as we hear a voice singer near by.

_I can hold my breath_  
><em>I can bite my tongue<em>  
><em>I can stay awake for days<em>  
><em>If that's what you want<em>  
><em>Be your number one<em>

_I can fake a smile_  
><em>I can force a laugh<em>  
><em>I can dance and play the part<em>  
><em>If that's what you ask<em>  
><em>Give you all I am<em>

_I can do it_  
><em>I can do it<em>  
><em>I can do it<em>

_But I'm only human_  
><em>And I bleed when I fall down<em>  
><em>I'm only human<em>  
><em>And I crash and I break down<em>  
><em>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<em>  
><em>You build me up and then I fall apart<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm only human<em>

_I can turn it on_  
><em>Be a good machine<em>  
><em>I can hold the weight of worlds<em>  
><em>If that's what you need<em>  
><em>Be your everything<em>

_I can do it_  
><em>I can do it<em>  
><em>I'll get through it<em>

That person was Lily and she did not even notice us, she was wearing her usual hoddie and sweats... But her singing was making my heart pound faster then normal.

_But I'm only human_  
><em>And I bleed when I fall down<em>  
><em>I'm only human<em>  
><em>And I crash and I break down<em>  
><em>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<em>  
><em>You build me up and then I fall apart<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm only human<em>

_I'm only human_  
><em>I'm only human<em>  
><em>Just a little human<em>

_I can take so much_  
><em>'Til I've had enough<em>

_'Cause I'm only human_  
><em>And I bleed when I fall down<em>  
><em>I'm only human<em>  
><em>And I crash and I break down<em>  
><em>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<em>  
><em>You build me up and then I fall apart<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm only human<em>

She jumped off the roof and into the alleyway below us, landing on her feet and hands like a cat. "Raph it's almost midnight, we need to go-HEY!" Donnie said as I jump down and saw she was homeless! "Oh-hello..." She said as I open up the manhole, "Raph!" Leo said landing beside me and I look from him to Lily. "Can she come with us?" I say and Leo looked puzzled and confused. "But what will Sensei say?" Leo asked glaring at me and then Lily. I glare back and Leo nods finally after four or five minutes of silence and daggers being thrown. "Come on, lets get back to Sensei." Leo ordered as I roll my eyes and Lily just stood there with worry all over her face. I reach out a hand as her worried look turn into a nervous one, _she is nervous about us... I need to prove to her we are not a threat._ I think and she took my hand.

I lead her down to my brothers and Sensei, and she looked around like she was going to break anytime now. "And here they are." Leo said as I glare at him and our Sensei gets between us. "Raphael, is this Lily Shadow?" Sensei asked as I nod and she walks forward, "I am Kage Lily," She bowed formally and I watch with interest. "I am Splinter, I hear you are skilled in the shadows." Sensei said as She nodded and got back in a strait position. "Those eyes... They show hidden power, and wisdom." She blinks as he continues... "You remind me of a wolf watching its prey." She flinched as Sensei chuckles. "Um... Thank you?" She said as he smiled warmly at her. "Please come sit down and tell us about yourself." Sensei offered and She nodded...

"I grew up in a orphanage in Manhattan, I was raised by the keeper named Dorthy... I was always looked down on as I grew up and everyone else got adopted. I walked home one day and kids from school always called me _'shadow'_ so I put that as my last name, but that day was different and I knew something bad would happen. Once I got back to the orphanage I went up to my room and thought about my day like I always do... But then Dorthy called me down for dinner- I went down and sensed someone outside... She went to answer it and she-" She gulped and continues, "She died at the hands of the Kraang... They were after me and I blacked out- next thing I knew I was standing there behind the droid... I killed the controlling alien inside it and as soon as it was destroyed I fled the scene- It has been six years since then..." Lily told us the story and I felt my anger rising at the mention of the Kraang. _But why do I feel this way?_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Hope you liked it! Chapter three coming soon!<strong>_

_**The name of it is : Falling snow.)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Falling snow

**_Lily's POV:_**

I watch all their expressions change at the mention of the Kraang. "So wait," Leo said and I look at him, "They wanted you? Why?" I stare at the wall and I sigh. "I don't know yet..." I say and their Sensei nodded, "You may stay if you wish..." He said stroking his beard. I look at the floor and a feeling comes over me. "I... Okay." I mutter and Leo visually throws daggers at me. _I wonder if he thinks I'm a threat..._ I think to myself and their Sensei smiled at me, as if to say it's going to be okay. I walked over to the couch and sat down. "I don't trust you... even my brothers don't trust you!" Leo softly growled walking past the couch and I look at him. I shake my head and stand up again. "I'm going up-" I say and before they could mention any reply I was already out of the lair.

I walked through the sewers and I sing another Evanescence song... Bring me to life.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_  
><em><strong>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<strong>_  
><em><strong>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you find it there and lead it back home<strong>_

_**(Wake me up)**_  
><em><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Save me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Call my name and save me from the dark<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bid my blood to run<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before I come undone<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Save me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Save me from the nothing I've become<strong>_

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_  
><em><strong>You can't just leave me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Breathe into me and make me real<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bring me to life<strong>_

_**(Wake me up)**_  
><em><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Save me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Call my name and save me from the dark<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bid my blood to run<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before I come undone<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Save me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Save me from the nothing I've become<strong>_

_**Bring me to life**_  
><em><strong>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bring me to life<strong>_

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_  
><em><strong>Without your love, darling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only you are the life among the dead<strong>_

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_  
><em><strong>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got to open my eyes to everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't let me die here<strong>_  
><em><strong>There must be something more<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bring me to life<strong>_

_**(Wake me up)**_  
><em><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Save me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Call my name and save me from the dark<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bid my blood to run<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before I come undone<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Save me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Save me from the nothing I've become<strong>_

_**Bring me to life**_  
><em><strong>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bring me to life<strong>_

I reach the surface and I walk along tenth street, humming the song over again... When suddenly I see a droid. _Has to be going somewhere..._ I follow it for about three blocks, it was dawn by the time I found the droid again. "Where is the one we call _'half-breed'_?" _I wonder what they mean..._ I inch closer and their heads turn in my direction. "Shoot!" I whisper and they come closer, guns at point. I felt something come over me- the urge to flee or fight... I draw my long sword and they shoot at my feet! I jump back and run at them, slicing the droids heads off in one clean cut. I see the brain aliens come out and crawl in my direction, I growl and kick them away from me. And they everything went black...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Raph's POV:<strong>_

I was in the dojo punching the old sandbag when Mikey came in. "Raph?" I hear Mikey say and I growl, "What?!" He flinched and looked down... "Lily's not back yet dude... What if she went after the Kraang alone?" Mikey said and I noticed Fearless walking into the dojo. "Raph, we will go find her tonight..." Leo said and I snort in disgust. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Fearless." I growl and go back to punching my sandbag. Suddenly footsteps come in from the sewers, "Donnie!" I hear Leo say as I noticed him carrying a blanket. "Help me get her over to the lab!" Donnie said and I saw a bit of black hair. "Who-" My words caught as I saw Lily being laid down on the bed. "What happened?" Mikey asked and I glare at my fists. _Why the heck do I feel this way?_ I walked over and she did not move. "I found her up top with two droids on the ground... I think she fainted." Donnie said and I hear a slight rustling sound. She had stirred a little bit and I decided to wait for her to wake up. Donnie stayed for a little bit but then left with the other two..._ I will protect you._

_**(I need suggestions for the next chapter,that way I know what the readers want.**_

___** -**__**kikiyo09)**_


End file.
